Nouveau sentiments
by Rosalie24
Summary: La classe 3-E quittait l'île d'Okinawa et sur le bateau Hayami repense à ce qu'ils ont vécu sur cette île.
Coucou, voici un petit drabble sur un de mes ships de Assassination Classroom, ce manga est juste excellent et je me devais d'écrire dessus (et comme le fandom manque de ship hétéro j'ai décidé de le repeupler un peu xD). J'espère que les persos ne sont pas trop OOC et que ce n'est pas trop cliché.

* * *

La classe 3-E quittait l'île d'Okinawa à la fois avec joie et regret. La classe s'était bien amusé sur cette île malgré l'incident avec Takaoka et l'échec de l'assassinat de Koro-sensei. Après tout ils ont organisé un rendez-vous entre Karasuma-sensei et Bitch-sensei, le test de courage, les lieux. Sur cette île où ils ont bien grandi. C'était aussi ce que se disait Rinka en ce moment même en regardant l'île s'éloigner.

« On en apprit des choses sur cette île. », dit une voix derrière Rinka. Cette dernière se retourna pour se retrouver face à Ryuunosuke Chiba, son partenaire lors du test de courage. Elle détourna rapidement le regard en pensant à ce test visant à mettre en couple des élèves de la classe pour cacher sa gêne.

« – Oui, c'est vrai, bien que j'aie encore beaucoup de mal à croire que l'on est tiré avec des vrais flingues.

– Et, pourtant, on l'a fait, grâce à Koro-sensei.

– Oui, répondit Rinka tandis que son regard dévié de plus en plus souvent vers son camarade de classe, Tu as été incroyable à tirer sur la fixation des lampes.

– Merci mais je n'aurais pas réussi si toute la classe n'avait pas été derrière moi à ce moment-là. Et puis toi aussi tu t'es très bien débrouillé pour désarmer Gastro.

– M-Merci, rétorqua la rousse tandis que son cœur battait un peu plus vite, Et tu as raison, heureusement que le reste de la classe était avec nous pour nous encourager.

– Oui. »

Après cela, ils restèrent là à regarder l'île s'éloigner puis commencer à disparaître sans dire un seul mot. Malgré le silence, les deux collégiens se sentirent à l'aise. La jeune fille s'étonna d'être aussi à l'aise en présence d'un garçon sans compter qu'elle parle un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle jeta un nouveau un regard à son camarade, il regardait calmement la mer pourtant Rinka ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon comme ça. Elle chassa rapidement cette phrase de ces pensée, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de pensé ainsi !

« – Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Chiba en voyant la jeune fille s'agiter.

– Hein, non, non tout va bien.

– Très bien »

Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, mais cette fois Rinka était plus gêné qu'elle ne l'était un peu plus tôt. Son cœur battant à nouveau plus vite que la normal.

« Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe comme ça ?, commença à se dire la jeune fille, C'est comme quand Koro-sensei est venu nous voir dans la grotte avant de repartir en Mach 20 en prenant peur de Chiba-kun et que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de saisir sa main. » en se souvenant de ce moment la rousse sentit ses joues chauffées.

« Hey, tu es vraiment sûre que tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge.

– O-Oui c'est juste un coup de chaud à cause du soleil sûrement.

– Pourtant, il est en train de se coucher. Enfin peu importe viens, on rentre rejoindre les autres, évitons que tu ne tombes malade, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à tuer Koro-sensei si ma partenaire n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. », dit Chiba faisant rougir un peu plus Rinka.

Ensuite, il se retourna pour aller à l'intérieur du bateau en la prenant par le bras pour la détournée du paysage, mais la lâcha bien rapidement une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle le suivait, à son plus grand regret bien qu'elle refusât de l'admettre. Rinka était aussi un peu deçu qu'ils doivent déjà rejoindre les autres, elle ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais.

« – Tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi ce week-end ?, dit-elle sans y réfléchir, Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !, continua-t-elle en pensée tandis que le brun la regarda étonné, enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposa vu que sa frange l'empêchait de voir ses yeux.

– Quoi ?

– Enfin, je veux dire en tant qu'ami, pour décompresser de tout ce qui vient de se passer sur l'île et de l'assassinat, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

– Mmmh, pourquoi pas ? Je veux bien. Mais avant tu devrais te reposer, aller viens.

– Oui »

Et les deux jeunes gens retournèrent alors auprès des autres. Rinka encore assez étonnée de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais aussi heureuse que Chiba est accepté et attendait avec impatience cette sortie, bien plus qu'elle voulait l'admettre.

* * *

Pour l'histoire du fait que Rinka (Hayami) a pris la main de Ryuu (Chiba) ben à chaque fois que je vois la case après celle où Koro-sensei s'enfuit en disant que Ryuu n'as pas de yeux j'ai l'impression qu'elle lui tient la main donc voilà. Laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
